A notification device, such as a tunable light emitting diode (LED) notification device, can integrate with a monitoring system to enable the notification device to provide contextual alerts to users of a property. In some cases, the notification device can provide different contextual alerts based on the monitoring system detecting one or more different events, conditions, and/or user locations.